The Superdimension Adventues of Kurome and Neptune
by LegendInfamous
Summary: An expansion of a Writing Prompt Wednesday submission on the r/Gamindustri subreddit. Having lost her memories of her villainous past, Kurome tries to have a fresh start after waking up in Superdimension. What awaits her in this new dimension? Will Kurome's past come back to haunt her? Or will Kurome finally find peace?


_I'm going to make the world pay for what it did to me._

A dark haired girl awakens with a jolt and finds herself outdoors. She feels as if she just woke up from a nightmare, a contrast to the soft grass she's sitting on and the soothing wind blowing past her. She tries to focus her thoughts for a moment, but she is unable to recall what it was she was dreaming about. She is only left with a lingering feeling of unease, as if whatever it was almost felt real. Giving up on trying to figure it out, she decides that she wants to focus her mind on something else. When she tries to however, she only comes up with more blanks. She realizes that she doesn't remember her name, or anything about who she is. This only makes her feeling of unease even worse, and the dark haired girl tries her best to calm herself down. Fighting off the urge to curl up in a ball, she instead takes a moment to examine her surroundings.

As she looks around all she sees is blue sky as far as the eye can see, with a few white clouds here and there. She soon realizes that she is standing on the edge of a floating island. She looks down to see even more blue sky. It's like a bottomless pit below her, except it's not dark. Remembering that she started looking around to quell her anxiety she quickly backs away from the edge and looks the other direction. She sees a large grassy field stretched out almost as far as the eye can see. In the distance she can make out mountains, trees, and even what looks like a town.

She looks down at herself to examine her appearance. She is wearing all black and purple. With a black shirt, suspenders, and leggings, along with a purple tie. Her hair, which is braided into two tails, is also a dark shade of purple. She walks over to a nearby puddle to examine her face. She finds that even her eyes are a dark purple as well, but aside from that even her own face is unfamiliar to her. She steps away from the puddle and looks back towards the city in the distance.

"Maybe some people there will know who I am."

Not having anything else to do, she begins to walk towards the city. But just as she gets started with making the journey over there she stops when she hears a distant noise. She looks around in all directions to see what could be causing it, but there's nothing that stands out. Before long the noise gets louder. It's still hard to make out, but it sounds vaguely like someone yelling. More strange than that however is that it almost sounds like it's coming from... above her?

Feeling all but perplexed by the strange noise, she looks up. Sure enough there's some sort of small dot up in the sky. And as the noise gets louder, the dot gets bigger.

"Moooooooooovvvvvvveeeee!"

So it _was_ a person. But why would a person be up in the sky like that? What were they trying to say? The girl wondered this to herself as she forgot that the dot was getting even bigger.

"Move, move, move!"

Move? It was telling her to move, but it still wasn't quite clicking in the girl's mind why they were saying that.

"I said get out of the way!"

The sudden realization hit her like a brick as she looked up again, but it was too late.

CRASH!

Next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground again. This time with someone sitting on top of her, and with a considerable amount of pain from having that person land on them.

"Oof, that was a rough landing. I know I kept telling you to move, but you did break my fall. I guess it worked to my benefit that you didn't listen. Erm, are you okay?"

"I will be once you get off me."

Oh right, sorry. I'll do that. Wait... Kurome!? Is that you!?"

The mysterious person jumped off of her. Once they were both back on their feet the amnesiac girl finally got a good look at who it was. It was a young girl. She had long, light purple hair. She wore a black parka and not much else. On second glance it actually seemed like a cross between a parka and a short dress, as it extended down past her waist and to her upper thighs. More importantly, there was something strangely familiar about this girl, and on top of that this newcomer actually called her by name. It would seem that the person who recognized her had come to her instead.

"Did you call me... Kurome?"

"Yes. Is that you Kurome?"

"I'm... not sure. I don't really... know who I am..."

"Really? So you have amnesia then?"

"I guess so... Thankfully, you seem to recognize me. Do you know who I am?"

"Assuming you're the same Kurome that I knew... yes, I know you."

"You said knew in the past tense. Did something happen to me?"

"...yes. It's kind of a long story."

"Before you start, can I get your name?"

"Sure thing, I'm Neptune."

"Are you really about to tell her everything?'

The two were interrupted by a voice that seemed to be coming from one of Neptune's pockets.

"Whoa! Who's that?"

"This is Crostie. Sorry that she startled you. She's inside this book that I call my Nepnote. Take a look."

Neptune then pulled out a small notebook out of her pocket, and just like she said there was a small person inside who seemed to have taken the form of a butterfly.

"My name's Croire actually. That's just the dumb nickname that she has for me. But putting that aside, I'm surprised you want to even tell her what happened."

"Yeah, well, it'll cause less problems in the end if I'm up front with it. Besides, I knew that you were just gonna blab about it anyways."

"Heh, you know me too well. I wouldn't have been able to resist."

"What are you talking about? Was I some kind of... bad person?"

"Like I said, it's a long story. So sit down and get comfortable."

Not quite pleased with what she just heard, Kurome sat down on the ground with Neptune. Even if she wasn't going to be happy with what she learned, she had to know who she was. She hung on to every word as Neptune explained everything. She explained her origin as a CPU, her plot to destroy the world, and the CPUs and humans who banded together to stop her. Not the least of these realizations was the fact that part of her personality split off from herself, became it's own person, and fought her along with the others.

"...that was the last time we ever saw you. We assumed that you had either disappeared, or that you fused back together with Uzume with her being the dominant one."

"I see... thank yo for telling me... everything."

"Are you alright Kurome?"

"I think so. Even though I know it was me. I still don't have any memories of those things, so I don't remember any of the negative feelings I had either."

"Do you want to... go back to Hyperdimension?"

"I'm not sure. Where are we? This doesn't seem like any of the places that you described."

"It isn't. This place is apparently called "Superdimension." It's separate from any of the dimensions we've been to. But apparently there are separate versions of the CPUs from Hyperdimension that live here."

"So even if they're the same, they're technically different people."

"Pretty much. It's the same in my home dimension too."

"I see..."

Kurome went silent for a moment as she thought. She needed a moment to process the huge amount of information that had just been told to her.

"So what're you gonna do? You plannin on picking up where you left off?"

"Don't say things like that Crostie!'

"No. Like I said the negative feelings are more or less gone. At this point it just feels like a bad dream I just had. I felt the same way when I woke up just now before you got here."

"Oh that's right. You just now woke up didn't you?"

"That's right."

"I'll ask again then. Do you want to go back to Hyperdimension? I'm sure the others will-"

"No. Not now at least. At this point I feel like the best thing to do is try for a fresh start in this dimension. I'll return to Hyperdimension one day when I'm ready, but I'll just stay here for now. I can tell that you tried to be my friend when all I could think about was revenge. Will you... stick with me for the time being? I may not deserve it, but this time I could actually try to... be your friend for real."

Feeling a little awkward, Kurome lightly blushed and looked down as she finished her sentence. Neptune answered with a smile.

"I'd love to Kurome. I'm really happy to see you without all those bad emotions clouding your thoughts. Let's explore this new world together. We'll replace your bad memories with happy ones in no time."

"Ugh, you two are gonna make me gag. It's so boring if she's like this."

"What are you talking about Crostie? We're in a new world full of new adventures! That's the opposite of boring."

"Maybe. But it'll be even less boring if we stir up some trouble while we're here."

"Not gonna happen. I'm making sure that you won't be causing any problems for us from now on."

"Whatever, just make sure you actually give me some good food to eat while I'm in here. Not that crap you normally feed me."

"I'll give you some nice treats if you behave yourself."

"I'm not a freakin dog! Don't talk to me like one."

Kurome smirked as she watched their banter. It was troubling to find out that she did all sorts of bad things before she lost her memories, but she felt as long as she had someone around who knew her she'd be okay. She looked forward to making it up to Neptune, and everyone else when she eventually returned to Hyperdimension. And she was also looking forward to what awaited her in this new dimension. The three set off for the distant city that Kurome saw earlier, and the Superdimension adventures of Kurome, Neptune, and Croire began.


End file.
